


Missing You

by yunaheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Armin Arlert, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Season 4 Armin, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunaheichou/pseuds/yunaheichou
Summary: Armin works long days at work, you can’t help but miss him.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Armin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> took a little break from Eternal Living and this pooped from my little tiny head ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Enjoy :3

It had been a long day spent all alone in the comfort of your home. You didn’t do much today. A little cleaning here and there whilst simultaneously binging a couple new tv shows that finally caught your interest. You rested in the middle of your bed, nothing but a long shirt that belonged to your boyfriend, some comfortable panties, and some knee high socks. 

You check your phone for a moment, scrolling up and down through twitter when the time catches your eye. 

**_9:00pm_ ** . 

You huffed out a breath and sat up. Armin should be home soon. He had a longer day today as he was helping out Jean with some labor at his work for a couple extra bucks. 

You appreciated your man’s enthusiasm to go to work, you really shouldn’t complain. Armin was a way better man than all the other ones you’ve been with. Most consisted of being lazy fucks who stayed at home and fed off their mothers income and nothing else. Armin on the other hand had initiative. He was dedicated, smart, sweet, a full package if you may. 

So no wonder you couldn’t get enough of him. You found yourself always thinking of your boyfriend. The way he paid attention to all your needs, the way he always made sure you were comfortable, even the way he focuses on things that aren’t about you only increased your admiration for him. You were smitten from the beginning. From the moment the two of you laid eyes on each other in that stuffy old classroom back in grade school. 

Over the years, the bond you two have created was a sweet thing. You trust each other, communication is good,  _ sex _ was great _. _

It caught you by surprise at first. Armin is very timid and soft but his stamina, his strength, his willingness to perform so you can feel good before him; he was an amazing lover in and out of bed. 

You blush just thinking about it. 

Flashbacks of the very intimate moments you and Armin share are sporadic in your head. 

A small tingle jolts to the lower region of your body. Suddenly, your bedroom door is opened. 

“Hi.” Armin appears with a smile. 

You get up to your knees quickly and extend your arms out. “Hello.” You coo.

Armin knows that this is an invitation for a big hug and he drops his jacket on a nearby chair before walking on over to your side of the bed. His long, slender arms reach out and engulf you. He smells like ocean salt and vanilla, a hint of sweat as well but you deal with it. 

“How was it with Jean?” You ask. 

“It was a long day, he told me to tell you hi when he dropped me off.” He kisses your cheeks and then your giggle. “Did you miss me?” He needily asks. 

You nod your head. “Yes, miss me?”

“Always.” He answers back and gives you a kiss on the forehead. He turns his head to the TV screen and focuses, “What are you watching?” 

“Mm, I wasn’t really paying attention.” 

“You got something on your mind?” 

You hesitate. There was definitely  _ something  _ on your dirty little mind. 

“Heh, nothing much. Just you.” You smile. You take your hand in his and make him sit on the bed in front of you. Then slowly you crawl over and straddle him. 

Armin seems flustered. Even though the two of you have been together for years, he still gets nervous when the two of you are even the slightest bit intimate. “And what about me?” His voice is a little shaky. 

“You’re just very..cool.” 

He chuckles. “You think I’m cool?”

“Of course.” 

“You’re flattering me.” 

“You don’t like it?” You pause and look him in the eyes, licking your lips to see if he will catch on. 

Armin’s eyes flash back and forth between your eyes and your lips. You push down a little on his crotch, toying your warm spot against his. He takes a breath. You smile, he’s hooked. 

“Though I am cool, I am also stinky.” He concludes. 

You throw your head back and groan. “Well, what are you waiting for? Take us to the shower.” 

Armin smiles nervously, and grunts as he lifts the two of you up. You nuzzle your face into his neck and giggle on the short stride to the bathroom. “So strong.” You tease. 

Once in, he sets you down on the counter and circles around to turn the water on. You stare at his butt and hit it with your foot playfully. He shoots his gaze back to you and frowns. 

“Leave my butt alone.” He pouts. 

You stick your tongue out at him and begin to take off your shirt. He’s a little faster than you though and throws his shirt at you as soon as you lay eyes on him again. It falls in your lap and you throw it to the ground, Armin fakes looking hurt and then laughs. He shakes his head and starts unbuckling his pants. You stare a little too long and only snap out of it when he raises an eyebrow to you and snaps his fingers in front of your face. 

“Whoops.” You say nonchalantly and hop off the counter, following his actions and taking off your undergarments. 

Armin tries to look away from you but no matter what it doesn’t stop him from getting at least a little hard. You can see but choose not to tease him.    
  


_ Yet.  _

You simply hum, waiting for the water to warm up for a couple more seconds and then step into the shower. You’re a little cheeky and keep the shower curtain open, allowing Armin to feast his eyes on the water soaking your hair and trailing down your body. You open your eyes once fully wet and bat them towards him. 

“Are you going to join?” You ask softly. 

Armin nods his head. His innocent eyes in a trance as he peels his socks off and steps in behind you. 

You switch sides with him, allowing him to get soaked in the water and admiring the way it looks running down his body. His abs become more visible to you and his hair sticks to his forehead. You run your hand down his stomach, tracing every ab and then looking up to him. Armin looks like he’s holding his breath at your touch. 

“You’re pretty.” You compliment, you love the way he crumbles under your words. He’s so sweet, your little Armin. 

“You’re gorgeous.” He replies. He’s genuine with his speech. You chuckle and reach for the soap. 

You work up a good lather in your loofah and start rubbing it across your body. The suds travel down your curves, making Armin more and more excited the more he looks at you. He’s trying to hold out but he can’t help it. He has to turn away and focus on cleaning himself before he pounces on you. You smirk to yourself, flattered by the way only you make him feel and continue on with your shower. 

Occasionally, you’ll  _ accidently _ push your butt into his crotch when your back is to his front and wiggle it around. Or you’ll purposely drop your loofah and bend over, giving your boyfriend and nice sight at what you have to offer and wish he will take. 

After your shower, the two of you settle in bed. You wear something identical to what you wore before. You know Armin loves to see you in his shirts, he said himself his closet is now yours when the two of you moved in together. You snuggle a little closer to him. 

“I love you, y/n.” He says. 

You sit up and smile at him. “I love you too, Armin.” 

He brings himself closer to you and brushes a hand across your cheek. “You really are gorgeous. Did you know that?”

Your face tints a slight pink. “Thank you.” 

“I could look at you all day.” 

“Now you’re flattering me.” 

“Do you not like it?” Armin moves in and kisses your neck ever so softly, his voice has seductive undertones to it. The hairs stand up on the back of your neck, you shudder. 

“Mm, I do.” You try to match his tone. 

Armin continues to place gently chaste kisses on your neck. You can’t help but let out the smallest mew under his touch. He’s got you purring like a kitten and it’s only been 10 seconds. 

You place a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back and crawling on top of him. His body hits the bed with a poof, and you lean in for multiple little pecks. You want to keep him wanting more. 

Armin’s fingers snake down your back and to your waist, he squeezes your hips slightly and you dig your lower region into him once again. He groans against your lips and grabs at your butt, pushing you deeper into him needily. 

Your boyfriend messes with the hem of your panties, tugging and pulling as you cradle his face and kiss him more and more. You’re blissful with arousal. There’s no doubt he can’t sense the heat of your core against him. 

In a second, you’re turned over and Armin is now hovering over you. He slowly brings his hands up your waist and gives you a look, asking for approval to touch you more. You nod and he moves to your breasts. He fondles them softly and you moan. It’s music to his ears. 

Armin leans in and nibbles gently on your earlobe. “Do you like the way I touch you?” His voice is warm and seductive. 

You nod your head yes, but Armin isn’t satisfied. 

“Tell me how you like it, (y/n).”

You can feel your place throb. You weren’t sure what had gotten into Armin’s head, but you were insanely okay with it. The sudden boldness caught you off guard, but you loved it. 

“I  _ love  _ how you touch me. You make me feel so good.” You purr. 

“And?” 

“And what?” You giggle.

Armin halts. “Uh..um.” He sighs in defeat and rolls off you with a groan. You’re confused. 

“Baby?” You call.

Armin hides his face in his elbow. 

“Armin, what’s wrong?” 

He sighs and looks at the ceiling. You can see his face flushing red. You take his arm and stroke it softly with your fingers and wait for his response. 

“I confided in Jean about.. you know, our sex life.” 

You nod your head.  _ Why Jean? _

“I just wanted to get some pointers on new things to spice up our relationship. I wanted to impress you and Jean suggested some..dirty talk? I don’t know I just— I tried but I don’t know if I’m good at it.” 

So this is what got into your boyfriend. Confiding in Jean of all people wasn’t the smartest thing but you couldn’t lie about not being a little greatful of his suggestion for your boyfriend. Armin may have thought his attempt was bad, but up until 30 seconds ago you were nearly about to pounce on your man and that mouth of his. 

“I thought you did a great job.” You take a hand and run it through his hair and smile. Maybe it was your turn to take over. “Does dirty talk excite you, Armin?” 

He watches your movements intently and gulps. “I— I um, just thought it would be fun to try.” 

“What else would you like to try?” You lick your lips. Your full attention is on your boyfriend. 

“Oh, um..” 

“Go ahead, tell me.” You coo. 

“I.. _ couldifuckyourface?” _

His request is almost intelligible. You blink, hearing those words come out of your boyfriend is forgien. 

“Only if you want to, of course! I- I don’t wanna make you do anything you don’t want-“ 

“I want too.” You cut him off at the last second. 

His face is red as a tomato, he cocks his head to the side. “You do?” 

You smile. “I do.” 

Armin is speechless. He watches you as you crawl back over him. Placing kisses all around his face and down his neck. 

“Are you sure?” He asks. 

You pop up from his neck, “I’m sure.” You resume. 

Armin lets out a deep breath as you raise his shirt over his head and fling it to the side. You lean back into him and suck on his collarbones. Slowly, you make your way down his chest and to his belly button. When you reach his boxers, you pull the hem of them down and he lifts his hips to help you get him out of them. His dick springs from the waistband, his hisses a little as the cold air hits his skin. 

Armin is the definition of a twink. He’s not very thick, but he’s longer than average. He’s never had a problem performing before, and he’s always kept you on your toes. 

You dive in, placing soft, featherlight kisses up the shaft and tip of his dick. He’s already a mess. The precum nearly drips down his shaft until you place a kiss directly in the center and the liquid strings from the tip to your lips. He relishes in the sight. 

His hands comb through your hair, you look up at him as innocently as possible before placing the whole tip in your mouth. 

“Fuck.” He groans. Armin throws his head back at the immediate touch. 

Absolutely putty in your hands. 

You swirl your tongue around, lathering up your saliva and taking more of him into your mouth. He bucks his hips forward, only on impulse but the vibration of your moaning as you take him in is driving him insane. 

“Baby..” 

“Hm?” You hum. 

His lips part, he’s red in his cheeks. “Can you take it all?” 

You bat your eyes and nod. He deserves this. Your boyfriend is so good to you always. He deserves to feel the pleasure of fucking your mouth. 

Within a millisecond, Armin rams his cock deeper into your mouth. You relax your throat as best you can, but tears form unwillingly at your eyes. Armin panics and stops but you shake your head. 

You extend your hand and reassure him you're okay, and he settles. You close your eyes, Armin is hitting the back of your throat. You bob your head up and down, allowing him full access to your mouth. You let out more and more moans, seeing they get Armin extremely riled up. 

“You’re so beautiful taking all of me into your pretty little mouth.” He breathes out. 

His hands wrap into your hair and he keeps a firm grip on your head. He thrusts faster into your throat, the tears are now streaming down your face and your face has flushed the same color red as Armin. 

“Mm..” Is all you can manage to let out. 

A couple more thrusts go by until Armin pulls you up by the hair and messily kisses you. He can taste himself on your lips, and you moan at the sudden roughness. 

“I need to have you.” He breathes out between kisses. 

Armin flips you over, mimicking your movements from before and trails down your body, engulfing you in kisses. He places hot, wet, pecks on your clothed cunt. You groan at the teasing. 

“Off.” You cry. 

He pulls off your panties in one fluid motion. You spread your legs and he gawks at the sight of your slick folds before him, he licks his lips. In an instant, he leans in and absolutely devours into you. His tongue laps you up, your pussy tingles at the sensation.

He slowly brings his index finger up, pressing against your folds and once again looking up to you for approval. You give him a moan and he takes that as his ticket in. He licks from top to bottom, and then pushes his finger inside. It feels amazing but it’s not enough. 

“More.” You beg. 

Armin pauses, and brings another finger out. He looks up to you and sucks on both fingers. Intertwining your juices and his saliva together, and then pushing them both into you again. Your back arches when his tongue makes contact with your cunt again. 

“ _ Armin _ ..” You moan.

You can feel him smile against your folds. He likes what he’s hearing. It took you years to figure out that Armin genuinely just  _ loved  _ eating you out. He simply got off on it, you catch him already stroking himself while simultaneously pleasing you. It was a beautiful sight. 

Armin sucks, licks, pecks, and nibbles on for a matter of minutes. You come close a couple times but he edges you out to savor the taste of you on his lips. The whole time he’s got you moaning his name like it’s the only thing you remember. 

You decide that this is enough, you want more. You want him. 

You tug at his hair and make him look up to you. He pauses his advances. 

“Yes baby?” Armin's lips are glistening with your juices. 

“I want you.” You reply. 

Armin gives you a nice, wet kiss to your already throbbing pussy and moves on up. He leans in closer to your ear and asks, 

“How do you want me, (y/n)?” 

You feel empty at those words. “Stuff me.” 

Armin is ravenous as soon as he hears those words exit your mouth. 

Quickly, he slams his lips into yours. You can taste your juices on his tongue and moan. Your tongues teeter back and forth in each other's mouths. In between kisses, you lift up his shirt and reveal his amazing body. All those years of doing track in highschool really paid off now. 

Armin returns the favor, taking off your shirt of his and dropping it to the floor next to your bed. He gets you into position, snaking his way in between your legs whilst stroking himself. You bite your lip at the sight. 

Suddenly you hear some buzzing. You look over to the nightstand and Armin’s phone is going off. He groans and leans over to check who it is. He shakes his head and looks back to you. 

“It’s just Jean. It’s fine.” He says, his full attention is already back on you. 

You nod and smile. Armin lines himself up with your hole, rubbing the tip of his dick up and down to gather your slick up. You take a deep breath, preparing yourself to take all of his length. 

He pushes in slowly, watching your face whilst doing so. Your lips are parted, your chest is heaving, and your cheeks are still the same color of red. Armin would have this sight of you engraved in his head together. 

“You ready to take all of me?” He asks. 

You nod your head quickly and he chuckles. “So eager.” He says softly.

Then in an instant, his full length is no longer seen and he bottoms out into you. 

“Oh, Armin..” You moan out. You clench around him and he places his hand on the headboard to fully support himself above you. 

He knits his brows together and groans, you’re so warm and tight around him. His head is spinning in circles, all he can think about is having you take all of him. 

Armin starts his thrusts painfully slow. You lock your legs around him needily, bringing him deeper into you. He fills you up nicely, you feel complete with him. 

“Faster..” You whine. You rock your hips up and down, fulfilling your deprived pussy of the sensation you wished for. 

Armin mimics your movements, “You’re so pretty.” He hums. 

The way he praises you sends shocks throughout your body. It’s as if every word is honey, coating you in the sweetness. You tremble in pleasure underneath him. 

“Is this how you like it?” He asks, always needing your approval. 

“Mm— yes..” You reply. 

“Look me in the eyes.” He demands. 

You obey, both of you stare into each other's half lidded eyes. You swim in them, the connection between you both is unbreakable. You can feel your legs start to buckle down. 

“I’m c-close.” You squeak out. 

Armin smirks, he didn’t need a warning from you. The way you clench around his cock was enough information for him to put it together. He speeds up his pace just enough for you, but not enough for him to falter under the sensation. He wants you to cum first. 

You thrash and arch underneath your boyfriend. He messily kisses your neck, leaving lovebites all over your collarbone. 

“I..Armin..” You feel your orgasm coming. Your legs start to shake. 

Armin grabs your chin making you stare right into his eyes. “Look at me when you cum.” He demands. 

In that moment, you release. A throaty moan is beckoned out from your mouth, and you stare into Armin’s beautiful blue eyes as you climax around him. It doesn’t take long before Armin’s hips start to falter. His thrusts become messy, he tries to pull away but you lock your legs tighter around him. He widens his eyes. 

“Inside?” He breathes. 

“Fill me up.” You seductively let out. 

Armin’s jaw slacks, his face contorts and you feel a spurt of warmness inside of you. You’re stuffed. You clench around his cock, milking him dry. He trembles at the sensation. 

“Fuck..” He groans out. “I have nothing left, baby.” 

Your breaths sync with one another. Armin kisses your forehead and then pulls out, plopping in bed neck to you. You snuggle closer to him. Your bodies are sweaty, you’ll have to shower again in the morning. 

Once you both catch your breath, you start the string of chuckles that escape your mouths. 

“Tell Jean I said thank you.” You hum. 

“Will do.” Armin replies with a grin.

He pulls you in closer, giving you one last kiss and then falling asleep with you in his arms. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall like this 😫 this is my first time writing smut lmao, if know me irl, umm....no you dont c: 
> 
> anyways, Eternal Living will be updated by Monday! I hope this will suffice until then c: Thinking of adding a couple more chapters to this one but it’s nothing serious at all! 
> 
> comments are always appreciated <3 let me know what ya think ^_^


End file.
